


A father’s duty</b>

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This OS was originally posted for <a href="http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/">je-fqfest</a> (get)off season</p>
    </blockquote>





	A father’s duty</b>

**Author's Note:**

> This OS was originally posted for [je-fqfest](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/) (get)off season

**Title: A father’s duty**  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sakurai Sho/ Ninomiya Kazunari  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC -17  
 **Beta :**[](http://muffy-paradise.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muffy_paradise**](http://muffy-paradise.livejournal.com/) Thank you so much °~°  
 **Prompt:** Single dads with kids decide to live together to save costs or whatever. In between taking care of the kids, sexy times and love blossom between the dads who are starved for companionship.  
 **Author's Note :** This OS was originally posted for [je-fqfest](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/) (get)off season

 

 

 

 

 

Sho Sakurai was spacing out, loosely staring at the sheets of paper in his hands.  
Of course, he knew that one day he would have to face this kind of form, but…he was still shocked.  
The pen in one hand, he was trying to convince himself that signing it was the best thing to do for him and for Aki.

“Sensei?”  
He raised the head, hearing the high school’s secretary calling him out. Saved by the bell whispered a little voice in his head.  
“Yes?”  
“A phone call for you. Akiko’s teacher.”  
“I’ll take it. Thanks.”

He sighed noisily, rubbed his tired eyes and picked up the phone.  
Ten minutes later he was on his bike and in another ten, in front of Akiko’s school.  
He headed to the girl’s classroom and stopped a moment on the threshold. He stared at his little girl, at the back of the room, head down, her long black braids caressing her thighs.  
Without paying attention to the strict teacher, who was trying to capture his attention, he smiled at his daughter. She came to him slowly, clenching her fists.

“Hi babe. What’s happened?”  
“Hi Dad. I have a stomach ache.”  
“Come on, we’ll go back home.”  
“Sakurai-sensei!” The old woman cut in “ Akiko-chan is not very well, you know…maybe she should see a specialist, like a psychotherapist perhaps?”  
“Thanks for the advice. I’ll think about it. ”

He grabbed his daughter’s hand, went back to the entrance and carried her home on the back of his bicycle.  
They rode quietly, enjoying the summer’s sun and sat in a café nearby. He ordered a huge ice cream full of whipped cream with two spoons.

“It’s the best medication for this kind of sickness.” He said with a smile.

They ate silently and seeing her sudden sad face, Sho felt his heart breaking. Maybe this woman was right, maybe had he reached his limits with her?

“Aki, something’s came up today at school?”  
“Not really…”  
“You can tell me.”  
“…”  
“It’s mum?”

She gazed at him then nodded imperceptibly.

“Will she come back home one day?”

He thought briefly of the divorce forms placed in his bag, waiting patiently for his signature and he kept quiet about his wife’s phone call two weeks ago, telling him she met someone she wanted to marry.

“I don’t think so, baby. But this winter you will go to London to see her, as she promised you.”

She remained stubbornly silent , so he reached out to stroke her fingers. They were stuck in the past, bogged down in pain for too long and at this rate, they were sentenced to a life of loneliness. It was high time to make a drastic change.

“Everything will be fine, darling, we’re together. Mum is fine, even if she misses you. And you know what? I think it’s time for us to move forward.”  
“Move forward?”  
“Our house is too big for just the two of us. What would you say if I decided to rent some bedrooms?”  
“To who?”  
“Students, I guess. We’re near the campus, near my high school…your school. So?”  
“Hm. It’s a good idea.”  
“So it’s settled!”

They finished their ice cream talking about everything and nothing and when they got back home, they wrote a small ad they distributed in the shopping district without delay.  
Sho cuddled his daughter, helped her to take a bath and kissed her goodnight after a short story. Then he got back to the living room, took the divorce forms from his bag and without further delay, signed them.

=+=+

 

 

Sho didn’t expect to find these kinds of renters.  
Hearing a knock at the door, he opened it and saw on his threshold a man and a little girl, smaller than Aki thought Sho, both of them with huge backpacks on the backs.  
The man handed him one of the ads he had left yesterday after a brief greeting.

“We’re here for the room. Did you rent it yet?”  
“No, but it’s…”  
“It’s?”  
“I though…” he looked at the little girl and her frank smile showing two missing teeth. “Come in, dozo.”  
“Excuse us.” said the man entering the house.

They put on the slippers Sho gave them and followed him to the living room. The man and the girl sat on the big couch and Sho in the armchair, facing them.

“So you’re looking for a share house?” asked Sho.  
“Yeah, more or less. We’re in town since this morning and I don’t know when we will have to leave. Nonetheless we have to find a place to stay.”  
“You’re here for work?”  
“Hm, I’m a photographer and I’ve got a contract for a few months with a magazine. Oh, I’m Ninomiya Kazunari by the way and this is my daughter, Natsuki. Sorry for the late introduction.”  
“I’m Sakurai Sho and over there...” said Sho pointing at the little girl, hidden behind a panel “…my daughter, Akiko. She’s 9 years old.”  
“I’m 9 too!” yelled Natsuki standing up suddenly. She walked to the other girl, leaving her bag with her father. “I’m Natsu and you’re Aki-chan? Summer and Fall it’s funny! You go to school?”

Sho faced his guest once more to observe him.  
He was slim and had not shaved in at least 3 days. He wore wrinkled clothes and seemed to suffer from a serious lack of sleep. But despite all that, he was handsome and somehow…very manly.

“Natsuki-chan doesn’t go to school?”  
“We never spend more than 2 months at the same place; it’s hard to find a school accepting this kind of student. She takes correspondence courses.”  
“I see.”  
“So?”  
“So?”  
“The rooms? Could we move in?”

Even if his life had been at stake, he would have been unable to explain why he decided to rent these rooms to this man and his child.

Sho never knew why he agreed so quickly, he was a cautious man usually, but this photographer seemed mysterious and somehow adventurous. And that’s precisely what he needed in his life currently. He was tired of this daily predictable routine he had built to protect himself and Akiko from the ugly truth. His wife was no longer there and she would never be again.

=+=+

 

 

They moved in immediately and in few days Sho saw his entire world turned upside down. Not that his new renters were invasive or unpleasant, on the contrary. But since the very first day, he noticed how much this strange duo was totally different from Aki and him.  
Sho was protective and had a pronounced tendency to worry about every little thing concerning his daughter. Ninomiya and Natsuki were more like two partners. He talked to her as if he was talking to an adult and they shared every chore as equal. Just like him, she cooked, washed their clothes, arranged her own room and not once did Sho hear her complaining about it. She was cheerful, full of life and seemed to say whatever popped in her head.  
Natsuki and Akiko were as different as little girls could be, but strangely, they got along very well, acting like two sisters since the very first time they met.  
And after a week of awkward cohabitation between the two fathers, Ninomiya knocked at Sakurai’s study’s door, a bottle of wine in his hand.

“Am I disturbing you?”  
“No, not really, I was grading some tests…”  
“Teacher?”  
“Yes, I teach biology at a high school. So, do you need something in particular?”  
“I thought that maybe we could… break the ice between us. With this bottle of wine for example.”

Sho glanced at his desk where a few tests were left to correct, and then at Ninomiya and his tempt-ing bottle. He stood up and followed him to the kitchen.  
He grabbed a corkscrew from a drawer while the others sat at the table, his legs loosely crossed.  
Sho handed him two glasses and sat next to him. He poured the red alcohol, admiring the beautiful dark colour. He wetted his lips slowly, taking his time to taste the sweet liquid.

“How is your work?” asked Sho, embarrassed by the lack of conversation.  
“Good. Better than I thought. It’s the first time I’ve worked in Japan since I’ve lived with Natsuki.”  
“Really?! Why?”  
“I travelled everywhere in the world, every place where a little girl was not in danger at least. I want-ed to see the world. When I was younger I thought Japan was not big enough for me…what crap, huh?”

Sho smiled gently and answered.

“I’ve lived my whole life in Chiba. This is a family house, my grandparent’s house. I moved into this old house when I married Aki’s mother and I did it up. I thought that five or six kids could grow here, but now…it’s just too big for me and her.”  
“May I ask a personal question?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Where is Akiko’s mother?”  
“London. She left us three years ago to take a job out there in a famous publicity’s company. Frankly, I think that she never had any intention to come back, and now she’s met someone she wants to marry.” Ninomiya gazed at him seriously but kept silent “and Natsuki’s mother?”

He poured another two glasses of wine.

“Oh…it’s a long story. Not so long, though. I organized a party to celebrate my graduation from university. I slept with this unknown girl, I was pretty smashed. 15 months later, while I was packing my stuff for my first job abroad, this girl knocked at my door and gave me this little girl, pretending she was my daughter. She handed me the forms saying that she gave up to all her rights to the baby and then…she vanished. End of the story.”  
“You…took the baby with you?!”  
“What could I do? Leave her at an orphanage? Run after a woman who thought that her baby was a burden?”  
“How could you be sure she was your kid?”  
“Do you think that someone could leave her baby to a guy like me if it’s not his?”

Sho laughed gently and drank another glass.

“The wine is almost warm…”  
“That’s how you should drink red wine. You should keep your white wine in the fridge but not the red one. Japanese people don’t know how to drink this kind of alcohol, what a shame…Next time we will drink a French one. You’ll taste the difference.”  
“Thanks, Ninomiya-kun.”  
“Call me Nino, my friends call me Nino.”  
“I’m Sho” said Sho taking his hand to shake it.  
“Nice to meet you Sho.”

It was the first night they spent chatting and drinking, but it was just the beginning of a long series. Soon it was a habit and after one month a sweet routine had been established between the two men and their two girls.  
To Nino’s surprise Natsuki asked him enthusiastically to go to school for the first time and with Sho’s help she integrated into Aki’s school and –on the top of that- Aki’s class. The phone calls from school began to decrease and soon ceased completely. Life was easier since the duo had moved in. Nino was cool and nothing seemed to worry him, he was all Sho was not. Easy-going and seductive, self-confident and open, and without even realizing it, the teacher began to rely on him.  
The two fathers joked about the free time they had for themselves now that the two girls were like fingers on a hand. Sho discovered what to get bored meant but one day Nino brought home a brand new game console and everything seemed perfect until the day he received an invitation to a former student’s gathering.

“You don’t want to go?” asked Nino drinking his beer absent-mindedly, without raising his eyes from his PC.  
“Maybe. Yes. No. I was a kind of geek at that time. I was always alone, like Aki could be before you moved in this house.”

Nino turned back and removed his glasses.

“And so? You’ve changed, right? Go and show them the handsome and wonderful man you’ve become. You’re a high school teacher, you have a splendid daughter, great renters…And did I tell how handsome you are?”  
“Don’t mock me, it’s not funny.”  
“It’s not a joke. Go. I’ll babysit the girls.”  
“Or the girls will babysit you.”  
“Hmm…maybe. Whatever. Go.”  
“I’ll go.”

 

=+=+=+

 

Sho began to stress very early that day. If he hadn’t decided to move forward for his own good, he would have refused the invitation from the very beginning.  
Despite his job, as teacher, he had no good memories from his high school days. He was considered an intellectual, clumsy and asocial, always the last to be chosen for sport’s teams.  
If he hadn’t met Aoi in university he probably would be the same today…  
At 7 o’clock precisely he was front of the hotel where the gathering was.  
He sighed loudly and entered the building, his heart pounding madly.  
He took a badge with his name written on it and grabbed a glass of whisky to hide his nervousness, then another one, then another one. He looked at all the happy thirtysomethings, drinking and laughing together, bragging about their wonderful new house, their wonderful husband –did I tell you he’s a famous doctor?- their wonderful kids –oh yeah, I’m so proud of them- and their wonderful life.  
Sho smirked bitterly, unable to believe he wanted so much be like this kind of people few years ago. Did he want to be this kind of parent for Akiko?

“You’re Sho-kun, aren’t you?” asked a little voice next to him. He turned back and faced a woman he didn’t recognize. “Ashida. Minami Ashida.”  
“Oh! Ashida-chan, hisashiburi!” He smiled at the girl who was just like him in high school. But she had changed drastically, no more big glasses, no more braids - she was elegant and self-confident.  
“I’m sure they didn’t greet you. They are so pathetic… today again.”  
“I...think I’m going to go home.”  
“Now?! But I thought that perhaps we could…”  
“Yes, why should I stay? Bye, it was a pleasure to see you.”  
“Call me. Here, this is my card. It will be my pleasure to go out with you to, you know, talk about the good old days.”

Sho took the card she handed to him, mechanically gave his and walked through the room to the exit.  
He hailed a taxi and went back home, frustrated and angry.  
From outside the house, Sho could hear a real hullabaloo. He entered the living room cautiously and discovered a genuine mess. On the low table, two pizza boxes were open and some stained tissues were on the floor. Girls’ clothes lay on the couch and their school stuff was upside down on the living room table.

“Oh, already here?”

Nino had a piece of pizza in his mouth and was quietly looking through his camera’s viewfinder .

“Where are the girls Nino? And what is this mess?!” Sho felt his anger growing seeing the quiet look of his renter. So he could not trust him? Once again he was fooled and this time again, the enemy was in his house, with his little girl.  
“Wow…good evening, Sho-kun. How was your day?”  
“Don’t fuck with me Nino” hissed Sho, narrowing his eyes.  
“In the garden. In the tree, but they...”

Sho strode the living room, got to the garden and looked in horror the two girls climbed in the big cherry tree.

“Daddy, look where I am!” shouted Akiko proudly, grabbing branches.  
“Get down immediately! Are you totally insane?! You’re gonna kill yourself! Natsu get down too!”  
The two girls came down without saying a word and as soon as Aki had a foot on the floor he grabbed her in arms to shake her mercilessly. He was so worried for her and Aki, if he hadn’t arrived earlier, God only knows what would have happened…  
“Let her go! You don’t see she’s crying?! “  
Sho released his arms, suddenly realizing the fear in his daughter’s eyes.  
“Come on girls, it’s time to go to bed.” Nino said quietly, grabbing the girls hands gently. “And you, drink a coffee you smell of whisky.”

Sho stood there for a few minutes, then went in the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Then he lay down on the couch, closing his eyes firmly.

“Here.” Sho raised his eyes and took Nino’s camera. He sat and looked over the photos the photog-rapher took this afternoon with the two girls. “Aki was so proud to climb this tree. She said you would be proud of her too.”  
In every shot Natsu and Aki were laughing joyfully and guiltily Sho tried to remember the last time he had seen his daughter so happy. Not with him, it was obvious.  
“I’m...sorry.”  
“You shouldn’t apologize to me, but to the girls. You freaked them out. I’m sure Aki never saw you like this. You were creepy.”  
“You’re right, I’m a jerk, I don’t know why I freaked out so much. I will apologize.”  
“You’re not a jerk and you will see them tomorrow. They are in bed now. I’m going to make you a coffee and you’re going to tell me what happened at this party.”  
He watched the little man come to the kitchen, his reassuring presence appeasing him like every time he was near. Nino handed him a mug and sat close to him, his legs touching Sho’s.  
“So? Was it so awful?”  
“Not really. They were like they always been, I guess. But I just felt like…disconnected. I have nothing to do with them, I never had anything to do with them though.”  
“And what’s wrong with that?”  
“Nino…do you think that’s what’s my life is going to be now? My job, my daughter, this big house and nothing else. And when she leaves the house? Then what?!”

Nino was staring at him, dumbfounded.

“Don’t tell me…”  
“What?”  
“Do you intend to…I don’t know, to find someone, one day? You’re a divorced man now.”  
“No way! Why? Who?”  
“Why? To share your sorrows with someone, have a love life, a sexual life perhaps…”  
Sho raised an eyebrow and then looked at his feet, visibly embarrassed.  
“When was the last time you fucked someone?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Fucked? A one night stand, a girl friend, boyfriend, whatever.”  
“I…I…I don’t use this kind of word, first of all. And what does it have to do with this party? What’s your point?”  
“My point is that you can’t visualize yourself with other else than Aki. Sho you’re a dad, you’re a teacher, but you’re a man too. A man with some…needs. Though, I understand your frustration now, if you didn’t do anything since, when?”  
“…Three years?”  
“Three…? I can’t believe it!”  
“When Aoi left me I was devastated and I kind of lost the ‘manual’ for meeting someone or just ‘meeting someone’ you know what I mean? And with a little girl, it’s hard to find the time to~”  
“You’re kidding! You know what your duty is as a father? To be happy and fulfilled. Have you ever seen a fulfilled abstinent? I’m sure you haven’t.”

Sho chuckled at his friend’s disgusted look.

“Do you have someone?”  
“From time to time. Sometimes there are opportunities.” Murmured Nino.  
Sho stared at him, hearing a strange change in his voice.  
“Opportunities like what?” he intoned slowly, wondering if he really understood what Nino insinuated.  
“Like that.” answered the smaller one, bending toward him and stopping few inches from his mouth.

Sho looked upon his eyes and then his tempting lips and without saying a word, and put his hand on Nino’s cheek. The photographer slowly put his lips on his, lightly brushing them. Then he leaned back, waiting for Sho’s reaction.

“Again.” muttered Sho and just few seconds later, Nino laid him on the couch and kissed him fiercely.  
Sho felt his tongue invading his mouth and a big warm wave ran through his body. It seemed like centuries since he had felt this physical pleasure. Was it right, was it wrong, he didn’t care, it was too good to stop. He felt Nino’s fingers intertwined above his head, he heard his groan in his ear and he slid a leg between the other’s thighs. Feeling Nino’s erection against his own crotch, he broke the kiss.

“Wait, wait! What…what are we doing?”  
“It’s been so long for you, you don’t even remember this?”  
“Don’t joke Nino, I’m drunk but not that drunk. So what are we doing? I’m lost.”  
“You’re not...”began Nino kissing his eyelids “so lost”. He kissed his cheek then his chin and his neck, slowly stroking Sho’s inner thigh. “And you’re as hard as me.”  
“I never did this with a man.”  
“It’s just an opportunity to grab Sho.”  
“An opportunity for what?”  
“Having a good time, releasing stress, enjoying the moment…let yourself go, Sho, you deserve it. No commitment, no fake promises, just pleasure and sex; we are both adults and if you think about it it’s the perfect think to do. A kind of exchange between two consenting adults.”

Nino moved his pelvis suggestively against Sho’s crotch, and Sho couldn’t think any more about all the good reasons he had to refuse this moment of pleasure with this attractive man.

“Just like this…” uttered Nino scrubbing his hardness against Sho’s. “Is it good?”  
“Y…Yeah.”

He felt Nino’s hand opening his belt and in a flash of angst grabbed his wrist.

“The girls?”  
“What about the girls?” uttered Nino.  
“If they see us, we’re in the living room after all…”  
“So let’s continue this in my room.” said the smaller man standing up, reaching out to him.

Sho grabbed the hand and followed him to his bedroom. He didn’t have time to step back because once the door locked, Nino slammed him against the wall and after a few kisses kneeled front of him.  
He unbuckled his belt and opened the taller man’s zipper slowly, revealing his hard member.

“Don’t move.”

He stood up and grabbed a condom in a drawer to put on him. Sho breathed loudly, unable to move, unable to realize what was happening between Nino and him. He cursed silently, feeling the warm mouth around his virility, perfectly aware that he would not be able to last any longer. It had been so long since he had sex with someone else and a blow job was out of question with Aoi, she never loved sex.  
He caressed Nino’s hair to warn him but he took him deeper in his throat and Sho released in his condom intensely.

“Sorry…I wish I could…”  
“It’s all right.” murmured Nino to his ear, kissing him lightly, a strange taste of strawberry on the tip of his tongue. He smirked. “You owe me one.”  
“…OK.”  
“It was just a joke.”  
“Come here.” said Sho opening his arms.

Nino stared at him, blushed lovingly and jumped in his arms, putting his legs around Sho’s waist. He kissed him and held him down on the bed. He laid down his friend under him, then tossed his shirt on the floor while Nino was doing the same with his T-shirt.

“Why your room?”  
“Cause I was sure you didn’t have any condom in yours. Was I wrong?”

Sho shook his head and kissed him slowly, enjoying the little flame burning once again in his lower belly, growing stronger and stronger. He couldn’t say he had never thought about Nino this way. Since the very first day he had found him beautiful and seductive, but he used to think it was just a frustrated man’s thought nothing which could become real one day. But seeing this half-naked man under him, his eyes burning with desire was far better than all his secret wet dreams.  
He undid Nino’s belt and removed his jeans and his underwear in one go. Then he returned to his face and kissed him gently before going down south once again, his hand already caressing his sweet belly.  
Nino stared at him and smiled, seeing him stopping any movement in front of his full erected virility.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
“No, it’s just…you are…pretty…how should I put it...”  
“Big?”  
“Big that’s the word I was looking for, thanks.”  
“Have you done this before?”  
“What do you think?”  
“Perhaps should I show you one more time before~”  
“Don’t move. I’m a biology teacher, I can handle this and I really, really want to do this to you.An exchange between two consenting adults you said, right?” said Sho taking a condom to put it on Nino’s manhood.  
“Science has nothing to do with fuck~Oh fuck” hissed Nino feeling the tip of Sho’s tongue on his extremity.  
“Don’t curse like that. And of course, science has to do with sex. 90% of the erogenous areas are concentrated there.” said Sho kissing the head of his lover’s member with open mouth. “Don’t need to be a sword swallower to pleasure you, just sucking there...or…there. And here is the fraenum.” added Sho caressing the little space under the glans “That’s the most sensitive spot for a man. If I just caress it with a finger…”

Nino was speechless, surprised beyond words by Sho’s sensuality. That’s not what he expected to find. He wanted just a moment of pleasure with this man who totally ignored how fucking hot he was. He didn’t expect to feel his heart ready to explode, he didn’t expect to have the best blow job he ever had.  
He looked down and couldn’t help groaning noisily seeing these so kissable lips around his extremity sucking, licking and kissing eagerly.

“Sho I’m gonna cum, you should~”

Sho moved aside and crawled to him, kissed his lips, his hand taking over his task. One then two strokes on his length and Nino released in his plastic protection with a heavy groan. He caught his breath and fixed Sho astonished.

“Who are you and what did you do with that shy and pure teacher?”  
Sho laughed and kissed him softly.  
“You’re a man full of surprises, Sensei. If I knew…”  
“If you knew?”  
“I would have tried sooner.”  
“And now?”  
“Now? I guess you have to go to your own bed for the rest of the night. For the girls, you know…”  
“You’re right.” said Sho standing up slowly.  
“But”  
“Hm?”  
“Natsu and Aki told me they wanted to sleep at Juri’s place, if you allowed Aki to…If you’re okay with it, perhaps could we have the house for us.”

Sho smirked and left the bedroom, appeased and fulfilled for the first time in three long years.  
The next morning Sho woke up Aki with a kiss and the promise to not be unfair anymore with her.

=+=+

 

“What do you see?”

Sho was grading some test and was discreetly watching Nino and Aki, both bent above the camera he held.

“An ant?» answered the little girl.  
“Then push on the button. Now.”

Akiko pushed the button and laughed joyfully and then slapped Nino’s hand proudly.

“What are you doing, Sho-chan?”

The teacher turned back and welcomed Natsu who absent-mindedly sat on his knees. Nino’s girl was very tactile with him, like Aki was but she never dared this kind of tenderness with her own father.

“I’m working. It’s probably boring for you.”  
“I don’t think so. Can you show me please?”  
Sho smiled and patiently explained his lesson to the little girl. She was surprisingly mature for such a young girl but after all, she had travelled all around the world with only an adult as companion, re-membered Sho.  
“What are you doing?”

They raised their heads and stared at Nino.

“We are working…” answered Natsu.  
“Let Sho-chan alone, you’re disturbing him”  
“Not at all, she helped me.”  
“It’s time to go to Juri’s place or you will be late.” hissed Nino taking his daughter’s hand.  
“Ok.”

They took the girl’s backpacks and crossed the desert road. Juri was one of Aki’s classmates and lived at the corner of the street. Sho knew her parents very well but until now he refused to see his daughter sleepover.  
Nonetheless since that night with Nino everything had changed. He didn’t want to get rid of his girl of course, but he had spent this week to think about his attractive tenant and the promise of this entire night together.  
He didn’t really know how far he was ready to go with Nino but these few days had been like hell. Unable to touch him, unable to kiss him, it was like torture after the sweet moment they spent together. However he didn’t dare make a move or an inappropriate gesture. Maybe his lover had changed his mind after all…

“You can call me anytime if you need to, Aki’s never slept elsewhere and~”  
“Don’t worry sensei” cut in Juri’s mother “Everything’s going to be alright, they are just going to play together and Natsu is here too. You can rest assured.”

Nino patted his shoulder softly and he nodded. They kissed their girls and went back home.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” asked Nino, removing his jacket.  
“I don’t know, I have work to do.”  
“Oh…me too.” Answered Nino, an awkward smile on his face.

Sho walked to his study, leaving the door slightly open and silently blamed himself for his cowardice. All week he had dreamed about this moment when finally he could take Nino in his arms, kiss him and quench his thirst of him.  
He sat on his chair and stood up quickly. He went back to the living room where Nino was playing game. He looked at him and felt his desire overwhelming him once again. Just like the other night.  
Nino raised his head, smiled at him and without a word put his joystick on the floor and stood up. Sho rushed to him and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

“You missed me?” laughed Nino between two kisses.  
“I missed you.”  
“Do we have to pretend to do something else for some time or could we just go to your room now?”  
“We have nothing to pretend.”

Nino jumped in Sho’s arms, wrapped himself around his body and they went to the bedroom up-stairs without breaking their kiss.  
They took off their clothes on the bedroom floor and once naked they faced each other gawkily.

“And now?”

Sho put his hands on Nino’s hips and pulled him closer. They gazed at each other and in a single movement stepped back to the bed.  
They stretched out and faced each other, Nino’s leg on Sho’s hips.  
He slipped his hand between them and caressed Sho’s member, wrapping his fingers around it then slowly, moving it up and down.

“Tell me how you like it. Tighter?”

Sho nodded and groaned as the little fingers squeezed his sex harder.

“If you keep going like this I’m not gonna last long, you know.”  
“That’s precisely what I’m looking for…you will be more receptive after.”  
“Are you trying to kill me?” stammered Sho, his breath shorter than ever.  
“So, kill me too.” murmured Nino quickening his pace to pleasure his lover. In an ultimate kiss, he  
freed himself in Nino’s hand and on his stomach. He raised his hand soiled with semen and sucked his fingers one after another.  
He laid Sho under him and moved down to his lower belly and in a caress, raised one of Sho’s leg.

“What are you doing, Nino?”  
“I know you’re a biology teacher and that you can handle a lot of things but…if you’re teaching in your class how a man proceeds to have sex with another man I’ll do anything in my power to prevent my daughter going to your high school.”  
He looked at Sho seriously and waited for an answer to his implied question.  
“Are you afraid?”  
“Not afraid, concerned. It hurts?”  
“It’s a part of the game, but…” intoned Nino kissing Sho’s lips once again. “I’ll be gentle and I will not do you any harms, I swear. You will love it. Trust me.”  
“I trust you” answered Sho seriously after a moment. “…I trust you.”

Nino nodded and went back to his previous place.

“You have to let yourself go, just focus on my kisses and the pleasure you’re feeling. Don’t think about anything else.” susurrated Nino kissing Sho’s soft member.

Quickly it began to grow stiff and Nino introduced a lubricated finger in Sho. Hearing his groans of delight, he put a second then a third finger, amazed by the way his partner could ease up and let himself go to the pleasure he was feeling. He scissored him for a long time, without ceasing his kisses and his sweet strokes.  
He kneeled between Sho’s thighs and this latter looked at his completely hard member.

“The easiest way is on all fours” said Nino.  
“I…I would prefer to see your eyes.”

Nino stood still few seconds, startled then placed himself between Sho’s legs. He took his own member in his hand and positioned it front of Sho’s hole.

“Are you sure?” he hissed a last time.  
“Just do it, please.”  
“Ok.”

He thrust softly and stopped any movement.

“How do you feel?”  
“Don’t know.”  
“You can move when you feel like it.” Said Nino then he bent over Sho and kissed him delicately.  
Sho sighted loudly and slowly put his hands on Nino’s hips and moved his pelvis.  
“You’re so hard”  
“If I’m not it could not work.”  
“What do you do to stay so still?!”  
“I want to move and make love to you if it’s your question, but you need some time to get used to it so…I control myself.”  
“You don’t have to Nino. I like it.” answered Sho opening his legs wider and taking Nino deeper in him.

Nino moved slowly, going deeper at Sho’s pace, listening his moans of pleasure, his own name in his mouth and when he found his sensitive spot, he swallowed his tears of bliss at the corner of his eyes.

“Does it seems strange to you?” asked Nino as he sat between Sho’s legs, his back against his lover’s torso.  
“Not really, that’s precisely what is strange between us. I’ve never been very fond of sex… I mean, that’s not important in my life, or so I thought. But the other night and now, it was so…”  
“So good?”  
“So extremely good, indescribably good. I can’t remember the last time it was so good for me. Never probably.”  
Nino intertwined their fingers and kissed Sho’s wrist lovingly.

 

 

 

=+=+=+

 

 

“Nino. Wake up.”

Sho tried to move the little man who was sleeping quietly, laying on his back.

“I’m awake” mumbled Nino.  
“No you’re not, because I can’t move, you’re too heavy.”  
“Liar…I’m not so heavy…”  
“You’re right but if I turn back, you’ll fall on the floor. Come on sleepyhead, you have to go to your room or the girls will suspect something.”  
“And so?”  
Sho’s heart skipped a beat and he felt Nino stiffening against his back.  
“You want to tell them?”  
“Hm?”  
“You heard perfectly.” said Sho turning back to face his lover.  
“What time is it?”  
“5 o’clock. Answer my question.”  
“It’s too early to answer to any question of any sort. Kiss me.”  
“Nino…”  
“Ok, I am going in my own bedroom, Mister Kill-joy.”

He stood up and Sho watched him opening and closing the door behind him.  
4 months. 4 months they had shared their nights and he had never been so happy in his life. Even with Akiko’s mother. But every time he tried to talk about the future, about love sometimes, Nino ran away.  
Christmas holidays approached and soon he would have to let his daughter go to London. Aoi had told Aki that she would marry soon and the little girl had only congratulated her mother. She had really changed and Sho knew it was only thanks to Nino and Natsuki. She had found a balance in her life since the two of them moved in and he had begun to fear the day when Nino would announce that he had decided to leave for his next job.  
To be honest he had to admit he had found his balance too. He realized he was so much in love with Nino that he couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore. But he was convinced that Nino didn’t want to hear the truth so he kept quiet and enjoyed the moments they shared.

 

However, this evening, he couldn’t help noticing the weird atmosphere when he came back home. The girls were looking at a video on the big living room’s screen and they were strangely quiet.

“Something’s come up?” asked Sho, kissing the girls.  
“Dad is very upset.”  
“Why?”  
“A woman came earlier and she talked to him.”  
“And…”  
“And nothing. She left and since then he’s cooking.”  
“Ok.” He caressed the girl’s hair and went to the kitchen.  
Nino was listlessly stirring what looked like to a nabe and he didn’t notice Sho’s appearance at his side.  
“Okaeri.”  
“Oh tadaima.”  
“Everything’s all right?”  
“Yeah…yeah, I’m perfectly fine.”  
“You don’t look it.”  
“I…have something to tell you.”  
“Why are you so formal?”  
Nino whipped his hands and faced Sho.  
“I was thinking …about my next job, to be frank. I had a proposition for a photo-shoot abroad and you know me, I can’t resist…I’ve been in Japan for a long time now.”  
Sho felt a brick fall in his stomach. He knew that one day, Nino would have to leave but…he was not ready, not now.  
“When?”  
“The sooner, the better.” murmured the photographer resuming his task.  
“Why now?”  
“…Don’t know! Cause my job is my life maybe.”

His voice was not so self-confident suddenly and Sho saw his hand trembling and grabbing the spoon harder.

“Who’s this woman Nino?”  
“Which woman?”  
“The woman who came this afternoon, the girls told me you were upset since her visit.”  
“She came for you. She said you were classmates in high school, that you have been dating since this party.”  
“Wha…What?! Minami? That’s her? She said we were dating?”  
“She said you go out with her.”  
“Look at me Nino.” Said Sho putting his hands on Nino’s waist to force him to face him. His eyes were puffy and reddish. The smaller tried to avoid his look but Sho cupped his face between his two hands.  
“Are you jealous?”  
“…Not at all, jealous of what?”  
“She was my classmate, true. I saw her, true. But for my work, she’s headmaster in my college since the last month. At the party she wanted to see me to tell me that we would have to work together, but that’s all. She’s married and…frankly? You think I could see someone else and hide it from you?”  
“No commitment, no fake promises, you agreed.”  
“Do you want to keep on pretending that there’s only sex between you and me?”  
“It’s safer.”  
“Hiding the truth is painful, only painful. So, let’s be honest. I love you and I don’t want to see you leaving my life and Aki’s life. It’s you turn to be honest.”  
“I don’t know. I never said I love you to anyone.”  
“It’s the perfect time to begin.”  
Nino kissed him and took him in his arms, uttering words of love in Sho’s ear.  
“Dad, we’re hungry.” said a little voice in their back. “..oh…I see…Come on Aki we’ll eat later.”  
“Why?”  
“They are kissing. Again…”

END

 


End file.
